ゴジラ タイタン：古代のもの (Godzilla X Titan: Ancient One)
by TheKyratianStoryTeller
Summary: The future of humanity has changed since the arrival of the new creatures, as well as shedding light to their history. Soon, humanity will discover the past of both monsters and themselves...


The workshop was clustered and poorly lit, almost dark inside. Scrap metal, broken tools, along with melted candles littered the entire workspace. Hanji was either tightening bolts and screws, or telling herself to stop and take a break. Hanji tightened the small screw right at the edge of the trigger and picked up the rifle. "Come on, please work". Hanji said to herself, pulling the trigger. Nothing happened. Disappointed, Hanji set the gun down and sighed. "Maybe it's the hammer… maybe". Hanji said again, tightening the middle bolt by the hammer. She raised the rifle and pulled back all three hammers back. "Please…. Please let it work this time". Hanji pulled the trigger again, this time three clicks this time. In shock, Hanji pulled back the hammer again and shot again. Three clicks again. Hanji grabbed the rifle and looked at the details of the gun in amazement. "Finally, now for the test runs"! Hanjisaid with excitement. Nearly one month of trial and error, finally paid off. "Now, who can come with me for a few tests". Hanji said grabbing a few handful of bullets. "Levi and Eren are out of the question, they're cleaning the armory today. Armin maybe… wait, Armin and Sasha got patrol on the north". It seemed that everyone was doing something. That was until she remembered Mikasa was off today. "Wait a minute, Mikasa is free today"!

The air was dry, more than usual. It was dusty as well. The two rode out of the wall, out by the slopes. "I thought I'd never seen the day when humans didn't fear the outside of the wall". Mikasa said, watching many different members talking and going about their business outside the wall. "Well, titans don't come by here anymore. No titans, more power to us". Hanji said continuing on the path. They took a left, towards the beach where the Beast arose. The large cliffs there were a good spot for target practicing, especially for what Hanji had planned. It took longer than usual, finally stopping at a pile of rocks and boulders. "Ok, this is just a prototype. It took a long time to build this so…. Please be gentle with it". Hanji said grabbing a bag. The rifle was clearly polished, with a few nicks in it. Mikasa held the rifle in her hands, it was lighter than the other muskets they had. "It's light…. Um, are you sure this will kill anything"? Mikasa questioned. "Trust me, I've already tested it". Hanji said. "Alright then". Mikasa aimed at the target that Hanji had setted up, firing at once. The three sudden bursts caught her off guard, making her fall to the ground. The rifle was _way_ morepowerful than she intended. Dusting off, Mikasa stood back up and rubbed her shoulder. Hanji was already running towards Mikasa to hear for what she had to say. "So, how was it"! Hanji exclaimed, amazed at the power of the new rifle. "Ow, what's in that gun? That nearly broke my shoulder". Mikasa said to Hanji. "Oh right! While I was looking through that Drachen sample I cutted out, I found what might of been a bullet. It isn't round like the others, but has a more aerodynamic point. Not only that, the phosphate content seemed to be twice as powerful than the gunpowder in storage"! Mikasa was lost in her explanation, but she did hear a few key words. "Can you simplify what you just said"? "Right. Anyway, I added a few parts of sulfur and other powers to create a more powerful shot. With this, it could blast a Titan's hand right off". Mikasa gave Hanji the rifle to reload. "A titan hand, I'll believe it when I see it".

"Come on Levi, you haven't slept all week. Every time you doze off you're awake after two minutes". Sasha said stacking the rest of the razor supplies away. "She's right Levi, I've never seen you like this". Eren said putting the cleaning supplies away. "There's no need to be concerned about me, I'll be fine". Levi said getting up. His eyes had dark circles around them, a little bloodshot as well. The new dreams were a growing problem, but now they really began affecting him. "Levi, what's keeping you up at night"? Sasha asked him before leaving. Levi got up and walked out of the room. He proceeded to head to find Armin for a briefing. Due to the lack of Titan activity anywhere, most of the leaders have deemed it safe to begin the extension program. Both Levi and Armin were informed before, but now the project would be in full effect. By the time Levi arrived, Armin was heading out. "Oh you're here, we need to hurry".

Mikasa was blasting the rifle over and over, reloading each time. She was able to take the recoil by now, finally ignoring the pain of it. "I'm almost out of bullets Mikasa, we'll head back after were out". Hanji said. "How long have you been working on this rifle"? Mikasa asked, firing again. "I wanna say a little over two months, if you count the designs and sketching process". Hanji said. Mikasa walked over to Hanji, bringing the rifle with her. "How were you able to make that many bullets"? "Well, from the sample I gathered… I just kinda copied it". Hanji answered. Before Mikasa could get up on the horse, her scarf started to unravel off of her. The wind began picking up a lot, strong enough to send the scarf flying in the air. "NO NO NO NOO"! Mikasa said immediately jumping down and pursuing after the red scarf. "Mikasa!.. Mikasa wait"! Hanji said struggling to get down from the horse. "Hold up"!

Eren walked around the sleeping barracks, cleaning up and freshening up the place. He swept under the bunks and fixed the beds as well. While cleaning, a few pieces of paper fell from the pillows behind it. At first glance, it was only trash left behind, upon closer inspection, it belonged to Levi. Eren could tell his handwriting, not only was it writing, but also a few quick sketches. There were a few images that stuck out: a sickle like blade, the word "annihilation", and various drawing of a strange creature. This was definitely a red flag. Eren knew that Levi would never act like this. He placed the papers back under the pillow and walked away. "Strange, is that why he never sleeps"? Eren wanted to go check on Hanji to go see what she was up to. While walking, he looked at the hole left in Wall Maria. They stopped production of the wall, leaving it wide open. There was no fear of the wall being breached again, Titans seized to even make it a half mile to the wall due to the new beasts. While opening the door, he realized that Hanji had already left, there was a note left on the desk. "Huh… Wonder what she could be doing"?

"Mikasa.. Slow down"! Hanji kept shouting to her. Hanji had to stop, recovering from the long it! Grab it"! Mikasa yelled out to Hanji. "Grab wha-"? Hanji was hit in the face by her red scarf. Hanji barely took a step back before slipping and sliding down a hill. Mikasa followed Hanji as she struggled to get a grip, falling into a small opening in the ground. The tunnel wasn't too deep, but it was very steep. Mikasa slid down to the bottom of the hole. Hanji got up, blindsided by such a harsh slide. "Hanji, you ok"? Mikasa said looking for a lantern. "I'm still here… in pain". Hanji added. There was some light inside, but only from the entrance. "Next time, give me a heads up before you just run away like some small chi-"! Hanji was interrupt by the sound of movement. Hanji turned around to see what it was. "You still have that flare"? Hanji said quietly. Mikasa handed her a flare, after that, she dusted off her scarf and wrapped it around herself. Once the flare was lit, it revealed a wall of thick, scaly grey hide. Upon further inspection, it was still breathing. "It's… it's another beast"? Hanji stumbled in her words. Hanji quickly took out the reference sample of Drachen, holding it up for a comparison. "No?.. A different creature"? Hanji said. "It must be sleeping". Mikasa whispered to Hanji. Mikasa began walking up to the sleeping beast, placing her hand on the scales. They were surprisingly warm, feeling the blood rush through the body. The earth around them began to shake, the cave was about to cave in. "What's happening"?! Hanji said panicking. Mikasa grabbed Hanji by the arm and proceeded to make there way out of the cave. Barely escaping such a swift death, the two managed to escape. As they recovered, the hillside began to open up. Soon, the creature revealed itself from its stone prison. The creature was on all fours, spikes along its back and tail, with a single horn on its snout. As it took its first real breathe, it let out a prolonged roar, announcing its arrival to the New World. After taking a few steps into the outside world, surprisingly, rolled itself up and left. Once the dust cleared up, the two got up from their hiding spots. "We need to tell Levi about this".

Levi gathered up a small troop of scouts, horses and supplies. "How do you know if that the creature has left"? Eren said loading up his horse. "Look, me and Mikasa saw the creature left. It got up out of the ground and left". Hanji said getting up on her horse. "We head West towards the hills, opposite direction of the forest". Hanji said, taking lead. "You need to see what we found from the sight. It's hard to open it up". Mikasa said passing by Eren. After everything was loaded up and packed, the squad headed towards the sight. The ride took longer than expected. It wasn't an area heavily explored. While riding, one of the new recruits held his rifle close to him, watching his surroundings carefully. "Hey, what are you doing"? Levi said. "You know, just in case". Levi looked away. "The beast took stone shattering blows from a colossal and still killed it, the flying demon can fly faster than sound itself and this new creature might be stronger. That rifle barely scratches a small Titan, and you think that rifle will save you"? Levi said before taking lead with Hanji. "Over this way, you'll know when you see it". Hanji said slightly speeding up. The sight was astounding, a massive crater on the side of the hill. Rocks, rubble and boulders were scattered everywhere. From the back of the crater lyed a metal vault door. Old and aged, yet unlike anything. "There, right over there"! Mikasa yelled out, pointing at the door. A few men, along with Eren and Mikasa, went over to the hatch with pry bars and horses. The door was impossible to crack open; The hinges were reinforced, the lock was sturdy, and the metal simply too strong. "W-what is… This… door… Made of"?! Eren said straining himself from prying the door. "Try hammering the hinges, that might weaken it a little"? Eren said, prying the door again. Although the hinges were loosening, it was nowhere closer to opening it up. It wouldn't be after four hours, hard labour and stubbornness to call it quits before the vault door finally gave out. The door opened up to a dark walkway. Even with a lit torch, it only gave light to the walkway and rails. What was strange was that the entire place was made of metal. Mikasa decided to go ahead of them. While looking, she found a broken panel revealing rows of switches. Naturally, she turned on to see the results. Soon, blinding lights, monitors, radios, telescreens, and elevators all began starting up. The sight was frightful, yet amazing. Levi was even amazed at the sight. While they explored this old "ruin", Levi approached a large telescreen reading "password". Hanji explored the old files in the working spaces hoping to find new information. While looking, she found a file reading passwords. Hanji brought him the pile, hoping that it would help. After typing in the code "1001304", the monitor made a loud hum. Old data began to appear, icons began popping up reading "Tracker", "GDF Database: Germany", "World Map", "Attack Reports", and "Kaiju Records". After selecting Kaiju Records, he began opening old records of monsters. It all began to make sense, these monsters. "Hold up, what's that"? Eren said pointing at one picture, the flying demon. Opening the file, it read its real name: Rodan. File after file it read all the different monsters: Rodan, Anguirus, Baragon, Ghidorah, Battra, Megalon, Manda, Varan, Titanosaur, Destroyah, Megaguirus, Mothra and others. One name stuck out from all the others, and the one that looked exactly like Drachen. The same beast, the same dark scales, the same razor like spikes, even the same roar. That name was Godzilla.

"Godzilla… or Gojira in… I don't know what that says"? Hanji read the screen. "For as long as this creature has live, why haven't we seen him before"? Levi said while browsing through its history. "Maybe it was us! Maybe our ancestors forced him to hide"? Hanji thought. "A creature of that size would never let anything get in it's way, let alone bully it enough to hide". Eren said, browsing through the archives. "What about the other monsters, where are the rest of them"? "Maybe still in hibernation. This may not be the last of them, in fact, I think it's just the beginning". Hanji said reading through one of the books. Mikasa was also exploring this new sight. She found what appeared to be… round and large. Mikasa looked around to where it belonged, looking at a dusty projector. After inserting the tape, the projector came back to life, scaring her away. While the team gathered around to see what the commotion was, it began showing old footage of Godzilla. The sight was almost unreal; entire cities destroyed, weapons unimagined, and the creatures of such size. "We've been fighting this creature longer than we have with the Titans"? Armin said, stunned at what he was watching. "If we can't even take on one creature like that, how do we expect to fight against the Titans"? Sasha said. "With him… I think we leave that to him now". Armin said pointing at Godzilla. "We can't let this information be lost again. Hanji, gather as many books, papers, whatever information you can carry. That goes for everyone, let's get a move on"! Levi ordered. "Everyone start here with the main monster files here. Try not to get them too dirty". Hanji concluded grabbing a box. Luckily, Levi told the team to include a horse wagon in the event something was found. All different documents were gathered; Rosters, Key cards, Textbooks, Audio Logs, Both classified and declassified information, film cartridges, and even some manuals. It took over two hours of gathering documents, and they yet to have gathered a quarter of it. The problem they soon faced was the load they had to carry. "Levi, I don't think we can load anything else. We need to drop the load of and return the next day". Armin said setting down a box. "This load might be too much for the horses". Levi ordered to halt on the order and prepared to move the load. "Make sure to seal this place up tight, do not allow any damage to the documents". Levi ordered. After that was stated, the walls began to move and shake. "What's happening, what's going on out there"! Levi said making his way out the exit. "Monsters!.. It's Godzilla or one of them"!

A few scouts, along with Levi and the other five made their way to the entrance. A few were armed with their signature blades, but violence was to be avoided, especially at this standpoint. The first monster appeared, Rodan, flew in with fury. The monster was screeching at something else, which was later revealed as Anguirus. The two didn't fight yet, in fact, it almost looked like they were trying to remember something. They were both tense, snarling and growling at each other. While the two had their little stand off, something else began to make its way to the scene. Of course, Godzilla made his presences clear. Rodan stopped his uproar and decided to calm down. To the team's surprise, both Anguirus and Godzilla locked eye contact, and made different grunting sounds. The scene was unbelievable. It was almost as if the two were engaged in a conversation. "What are they doing"? Eren said in amazement. "I-It's some type of communication, like a conver-". "They're talking"? Mikasa interrupted. "Well, it seems like it from down here". Hanji said backing up a little. Things were at a calm, surprisingly with the monsters. A plan kept bouncing around to go and leave while the three settle their business, but the risks were too high. Instead, the squad had to stay low in the shelter and hope for a positive outcome. It was close to night before the monsters left.

The walk was long and cruel. Most of the squad was tired and worn out from carrying loads of different files and documents. Hanji knew that the night was the start of constant research and reading new information. Lost documents, different mathematical equations, Historical background and an abundance of old text books would provide Hanji with more knowledge than ever before. More knowledge than anyone else living within the wall. For the rest of Survey Corps, this was finally there break from the backbreaking escort they did. "Just when I thought the research was done, I think Hanji might forget what the sun will look like". Eren said sitting down. "You think Hanji's getting consumed"? Mikasa said slouching by Eren. "I wouldn't say consumed but… Hanji's just passionate". Eren added. "Guys, can someone help me with this box"?! Hanji said struggling to keep a grip. At this point, Hanji was simply dragging it to the workshop. "What's in this thing… Rocks"? Eren said packing it into the shop. "No, just papers". Hanji said, already taking out the contents inside. "Looks like I'll be up all night, you take it easy Eren". Hanji said heading to the table. Nearly jumping up, Hanji was caught off guard, frantically smashing a spider. "Thank the wall you're not monster sized". Hanji said in an undertone.

Eren was reading through some of the documents as he laid in bed. It was unbelievable, writing from a time before the Titans. Most of the writing was in a different language, making it impossible to read. There were very few words that he could understand. "Which one is that"? Mikasa said, placing a few documents on the box. "I'm not sure… where's Levi"? "I think he's actually asleep". Mikasa said as she left. Eren couldn't sleep, constantly switching through the papers. Since the arrival of the predator, now finally known as Gojira, things have been different. As Eren began to fall asleep, two questions came in mind. One, Why is this happening now ? Finally two, what else will be thrown at humanity?

 _ **End**_

 _ **Teaser:**_

Levi was staring at the ceiling, the image burning into his mind. Could that be the beast in his dreams. The image was too convincing, forcing him to get up and look at it again. He grabbed the file he hid from the rest of Survey Corps and began scanning through it. There were only three words that he could read: Xilien… Cyborg… Gigan.

 **Disclaimer of ownership for the Godzilla and Attack on Titan franchise.**


End file.
